A Fluffy Heart
by moon1010
Summary: Her short golden hair grew to sway past her shoulders as his pure white coat grew non-ignorable due to the fluffy fur that was soft as cotton and looked like un-touched snow. She grew taller, still the average short girl in her grade, as his legs grew his tail stretched and his ears pointed. Her emerald eyes sparkled of sagacity as his blood red ones reflected his owner's emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is an AU story that I thought of and I thought was cute :) hope you enjoy and tell me if I should continue.**

She wasn't completely alone, she had her dog; best friend for life. She had had him since she was born and he was a mere pup. As she started to crawl he learned how to bark, as her little feet pitter-pattered down the wooden hallway his clawed feet clicked as he chased after her. They were both, potty/house trained at the same time, her parents clapped as they twirled their daughter around and he pounced around them all.

Her short golden hair grew to sway past her shoulders as his pure white coat grew non-ignorable due to the fluffy fur that was soft as cotton and looked like un-touched snow. She grew taller, still the average short girl in her grade, as his legs grew his tail stretched and his ears pointed. Her emerald eyes sparkled of sagacity as his blood red ones reflected his owner's emotions. They were inseparable and did everything together. She walked to school with him by her side; he would wait for her under the big oak tree just outside of the giant high school. He basked in the shade of the out stretched branches that waved in the light breeze. He was her best friend and protector.

She remembered one day very well, the memory like a vivid dream to her. It was a Monday as she ran out of the tall building, tears falling out of her eyes like bullets dripping to stain her white school uniform. She looked behind her shoulder to see the three girls chasing her, scowls on all of their faces. _Where was the forth?_ She had wondered as she vehemently smashed into a soft chest _there she is_. The leader of them all tossed her brown locks over her shoulder and laughed bitterly as she towered over her. The group of four grew closer, Maka begged for them to just let her go home and that it was getting late yet they didn't care they wanted revenge for some stupid thing.

"Shut up you little brat, take your punishment and deal with it." Liz snapped her voice full of audacity.

"b-but I didn't do _anything_" she stuttered.

"HAHAHA~" the youngest of them all cackled "she doesn't know what she did sis!" she squealed in a wicked manner as she swayed side to side.

"Shut up!" the older one barked and turned her attention to the girl whose cheeks were flooded with tears.

The older one got into a stance, ready to give the small girl her 'medicine' until she shrieked out a name that was worse then pulling the trigger on a gun. "SOUL!" all of the girls froze as they heard an echoed growl. Liz turned to see the sight of a ghostly dog, its head down low, his lip curled to show razor sharp teeth, his canines like daggers. He growled once more, slowly inching forwarded.

The four girls all stood, shacking in fear as the wolf-like dog's growl grew louder. One of the four screeched and dashed the other way dragging another with her the other two quickly followed. The white dog dropped his fierce act and pranced over to his owner. He licked her face; his moist nose nudged her cheek causing her to giggle.

"Thanks buddy" she said as she draped her arms around her dog, burring her face into his snowy coat.

~that was info NOW TO THE STORY~

She was lazily lying on the peach colored couch that was placed in the corner of the room. Her back rested on one of the arms of the chair and her legs dangled on the other side. There was a book '_red rain, blue blood.'_ In her lap, her eyes flew page to page and she enveloped all of the words that shot out at her. She kicked her feet, her legs swinging in a rhythm kept up with the dog that laid at the foot of the couch's breathing. It was summer, and it was one of the hottest days of the year, her parents had gone off to the beach. They had offered for her to come with but she declined right away knowing Soul wouldn't be able to come with her. They had sighed knowing they couldn't change their daughters mind. So instead of hanging around at the beach in the hypnotizing sun, buried in the crowded sand and splashing in the polluted water, she was dressed in ripped shorts and a light blue shirt that was covered in white dog hair peacefully reading the book she had just got with Soul.

Her hand reached over to the small table that was placed to the right of the chair; her eyes never leaving the page. Her finger tips lightly tapped around the wooden surface on the table looking for the smooth surface of her phone screen. Her hand found its way to it as it curled around the phone bringing it to her. Maka's head moved to look at her phone but her eyes refused to leave the page until she had finished the page.

She tapped her phone alive the screen lighting up to show her the main screen. She looked down at her dog. "wanna listen to some music boy?" she asked. Souls head popped up to look at her. His tongue flopped out, his ears perked, as he cocked his head. She giggled and set a song on '_sad sad city'_ she sat the phone down next to her that way Soul could listen to. His head rested back into his paws listening with her. She smiled and continued to read.

**Should I continue or shant i? tell me in a REVIEW and ill do so ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta imma continuing ^.^ enjoy!**

The song had came to an end, both girl and dog just enjoyed the silence as the day ticked by. The world was on hold as the unforgiving sun beat heat rays down on the city of Nevada. Maka, by her stomachs command, folded the edge of the books page and closed it the book. She sighed deeply and made a 'tsk' noise. Almost immediatly Soul stood from his laying form and steeped to the side of the couch. Maka smiled and got off of the sofa leaving the book and her phone resting on the cushion.

She wandered to the opening in the wall that led to the kitchen. The walls were a fresh paint of peach, the smooth counter tops cried out 'overly expensive' which Maka frowned upon. She hated the feeling of her parent's spending money on pointless things just to flaunt the fact that they had money. It somewhat sickened her and she was tired of her mother and father making up excuses to buy more inordinate things that they could do without.

She sighed and walked over to the fridge, the sound of trimmed clawed paws right behind her. She smiled warmly and opened the fridge. Her bent down her behind resting in the crock of her heels. She hummed as she her eyes gazed around the fridge. She sighed as her long arm stretched her arm into the cooled container. She sighed at the felling of the winter wonderland in the cooler that chilled her arm. She grasped hold of the thin bottle of water and closed the fridge door.

Soul was to her right patiently sitting on the tile floor his tail wagging a mile a minute. Licked his lips and watched Maka's every move. His front paws slid on the cool tiled floor to lie down. His crimson eyes looked up at Maka as she calmly drank the water. Soul's ears cocked at the sudden sound that he picked up. It was a _tink tink tink_ sound. His head rose and he sniffed at the air, he glanced over to his owner with concerned eyes.

Maka stopped sipping the beverage to look at her dog. "You ok Soul?" she asked. Soul stood and slowly crepted over to the front door. Maka looked to him a confused look on her face, she walked over to the window pervaded in the kitchen to see if her mother and father were home but there was no car in the drive way. She looked back to Soul who was growling lowly at the door. "What is it?" she asked placing the water bottle on the counter. "Soul.."

And that's when the door burst open.

**K sorry it was short **

**ill update soon **

**:) REVIEW they help**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyo, so very sorry that i took forever to write some more I'm really busy, but I'm back now so yayay...oh and sorry, this chapter is going to be short once again, i don't have a lot of time...**

The plastered white door swung open slamming against the wall. Maka froze in fright, her erotic heart beat matched Souls low growling. The blonde's eyes widened at once as she laid her full eyes on the intruders. There were two of them, one a male with a tough look to him. He, like the other, was dressed in all black, his face covered with a mask; your typical robbery getup. The things that caught Maka's eyes were the fact that the boy looked about her age, he was taller than her of course, and he had a light shade of blue hair.

She knew what dyed hair looked like, her friend (maybe her only friend, other than Soul.) Kid dyed his hair a lot, trying to get rid of those three strips that marred his hair. He obsessed over it and about the fact that they wouldn't come out, fade, or be hidden. He had been to ten different hair places hoping they'd have the answer to dyeing his hair,but none did. He had tried it himself, attempting to cover his three white lines, yet it only resulted in staining his hair a sloppy black for a week until he could finally wash it out. She knew what dyed hair looked like and this blue haired boy, had natural, spunky hair.

The other was a woman, her tall busted figure gave it away. She didn't bother with a mask, leaving her kitty like face to show. She twirled her finger in her oddly colored purple hair. She slandered in, her arms swaying as she walked. She stopped once she saw Soul, she hissed at him awkwardly as he continued to growl.

The blue male sighed angrily "BLAIR! Get behind me stupid." His head dropped as he reached behind him. The girl didn't obey as she greedily looked around the house.

Maka saw this as her chance and carefully steeped backwards as the girl was looking around and the boy was fishing in his black jacket. She then twisted around and rushed for the phone holster where she ripped the phone and sheered the object in front of her face. She brought her shaky nimble fingers to the keys. She made it to the '9' before she heard a piercing sound echo around the kitchen. She had heard the noise in cop shoes and movies but never in real life; a real gun shot. She gasped as the phone was wirrled out of her hand and snapped in half on the counter.

"Are you stupid 'er somthin?!" The blue haired boy asked angrily. "the hell?!" The purple haired girl giggled at Maka and rolled her eyes to open a cabinet in search for something valuable. "Blair! Stop being stupid and get over here!" The boy barked as he held the gun back up to Maka. His hands were firm, one finger on the trigger.

Maka searched for something that would help her in this situation, a knife, phone...anything?! she looked to Soul who was eyeing the boy with the gun. He wasn't interested in the woman anymore, the sound had attracted his attention to the gun.

"Soul..." Maka barely whispered. Soul cocked his head at the sound of his name but didn't take his eyes off of the boy, yet now she had his attention. "attack." she huffed, hoping she didn't send her dog a death wish.

At this Soul gave a bark in resignation as he charged to the intruder and lashed at his arm. He gripped the limb tightly in his jaw, bitting down hard. Soul then tugged down bringing the now wailing bog to the ground as he let his teeth sink into skin. The boy screamed in pain and dropped the gun, letting it slide on the tile. He tried pulling his arm away form the dog to no avail.

"BLAIR! SHOOT IT!" He screamed in anguish, desperately pushing at the dogs head.

The cat woman looked over and gasped as she skipped over to the sliver gun and picked it up she held it with one hand and cocked it slightly. "okiedokie" pulling the trigger creating another boom. Maka screamed.

**i know i know sorry i have to make it short i really dont have enough time love you guys REVIEW!**


End file.
